


Moonlight Girl

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: DCU [1]
Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Unrequited, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You are not a protector, fool.  You are an assassin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Curaré/Dana - revenge. Takes place before 2.15 "Final Cut."

Curaré took down every last member of the Society of Assassins, one by one like counting off fingertips.  They were easy, too easy—like babies, like children.  It was almost laughable.  Curaré _would_ laugh, if she found humor in things anymore.

But that Batman was going to ruin it for her.  A mere child himself, brash in his fancy suit, and he wanted to bring the greatest assassin in the entire world to her knees?  _Never_.

Curaré stood on the windowsill of the girl’s bedroom, the pretty girl Curaré discovered was connected to the mysterious Batman.  She slept peacefully, her dark eyelashes stunning against the soft skin of her cheeks, her baby blue night dress tangled around her legs.  She rolled over in her sleep and Curaré held her breath, blade poised and ready to strike—a clean cut right through the girl’s heart, and then Batman wouldn’t dare challenge Curaré again.

But then the girl sighed, inhaling sweetly in her sleep, and stretched out on the blankets.  She looked so comfortable, like a warm animal wrapped up in a safe blanket.  Small, sweet.  Curaré wanted to drop her blade and stand above the girl’s bed, touch her skin, stroke her inky hair.  She wanted to protect her.

But Curaré shook the thoughts away and slid quietly into the night, the breeze ruffling her mask.  _That sweet girl already has a protector, her precious Batman._

_You are not a protector, fool.  You are an assassin._


End file.
